Stefan, Caroline and Valerie
This is the relationship between the vampires Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, and the hybrid Valerie Tulle. The Vampire Diaries Season Seven In Age of Innocence, Valerie originally tells her story of meeting Stefan to the Heretics' prisoner, Caroline Forbes. At the end of the episode, she reunites herself with Stefan by placing a cloaking spell on herself to tell him what really happened to her and that she didn't abandon him on purpose. Stefan is oblivious to this after Valerie explains her story to him on the bench they met by in Mystic Falls. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, Caroline convinces Stefan, after a night together, to spend the day with Valerie to, "clear the 19th century drama." He eventually listens to her and spends the day with her and Damon trying to track down Julian. After they find him, Valerie attempts to kill his preserved body. However, the rest of the Heretics stop them. As revenge for Lily taking Julian away from Valerie to awaken/bring back to life and for Lily disowning Valerie for killing Oscar and trying to kill Julian, Valerie spitefully tells Damon, in front of Lily, that it was Lily's idea for Kai to link Elena and Bonnie's lives together and send Elena in a lifelong slumber until Bonnie dies. Damon was infuriated by this and almost kills Lily, but Beau comes to defend Lily and they take Julian away successfully to resurrect him. After Beau sent a typhoon-like blast in the warehouse they battled in, Damon, Valerie, and Stefan were blown into unconsciousness. When Stefan wakes up, he makes sure Damon is okay and doesn't go after Lily before he see some if Valerie is okay. While Stefan wakes Valerie up, she reveals to him finally that's she was carrying Stefan's child. Valerie also told Stefan that Julian is the reason for her miscarriage of their child. Stefan is sent into shock as they drove back to Mystic Falls together. Stefan later promises Valerie that they'll get to their revenge on Julian for killing their unborn child. Stefan decides to keep their unborn child a secret from everyone, including his girlfriend Caroline, which Valerie appreciates. In Best Served Cold, Valerie walks in on Stefan and Caroline making out after Stefan explains why Valerie spent the night at her place. Later, Valerie and Caroline are trying to locate Alaric's unborn twins and Valerie makes a comment that Stefan is keeping secrets from Caroline. This obviously concerns Caroline for a moment, but Valerie starts the spell and it ends with pointing to Caroline. Valerie has identified that Caroline is the new mother for Alaric's children, which obviously complicates things now for Stefan and Caroline's relationship. In Mommie Dearest, Caroline calls Valerie for help in transporting the compelled humans out of Mystic Falls, with the help of Matt Donovan. However, the two argue about whether or not that Caroline is pregnant with Alaric's twin babies. They later end the day on good terms and Valerie tells Caroline about her unborn child, with Stefan. Trivia *Stefan met Caroline in 2009 and Valerie in 1863. * Caroline and Valerie met in 2013 in The Salvatore Boarding House. * Both Caroline and Valerie had/have romantic relationships with Stefan Salvatore. * Both are in love with Stefan Salvatore. * Valerie purposefully spelled Caroline to keep her apart from Stefan. * Valerie identified that she was pregnant with Alaric and Jo's twin daughters. ** The twins names are, Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman. *Stefan is helping Valerie get revenge against Julian for killing there unborn child **Stefan has not told Caroline yet that Valerie was pregnant with his child. *In Age Of Innocence flashforward it is shown that Stefan and Caroline are no longer together. ***In Best Served Cold flashforward it is shown that Caroline and Alaric are engaged. **In Cold As Ice flashforward it is shown that Stefan and Valerie are in a relationship. See Also *Stefan and Caroline *Caroline and Valerie *Stefan and Valerie Category:Love Triangles Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed